Humphrey
Judge Humphrey (surname unknown) is a major minor character in Season 8 and 11. He was Mia's intern in Season 8, then left for Supreme Court to become a judge. Humphrey quit his job there and came back to Mia's courthouse in Season 11, while keeping his title as judge. Humphrey is currently the CEO of JMN Studios, replacing Judge Mia Redford after she retired. Personality Humphrey is a nervous wreck. He is very low on self-esteem, and unsure about everything. He doesn't want to get in the way of anything or anyone. He prefers to be unnoticed, standing in the shadows at all times. However, there was one occasion that he was the complete opposite in The Dark Side of the Mutt. Physical appearance Humphrey is a beige and brown dog with a extremely limp and floppy limbs. He has stringy, long, fur, not unlike Ribbitz's. He has long ears (one beige, one brown) that flop down over his body. His snout is large and round, protruding from his face. On the tip of the snout, he has a round brown nose. Timeline 1316 Humphrey makes his debut in The People vs. the Halfbreeds, as Mia's new intern. He is quiet and shy, but then speaks out when he tries and helps the halfbreeds. In Croakella vs. Schnauzette, Humphrey tells her secret: He is hyper-allergenic, and is sensitive to many things. In The Revenge of Judge Maya, Humphrey helps Mia penetrate Judge Maya's fortress, and unties the Bananomanomans before the knife drops on them. In the same episode, Humphrey announces that he's taken a job at Supreme Court, and leaves the show. 1317-1324 Humphrey works at Supreme Court for seven years. 1325 JMN gets a letter saying that Humphrey will be returning from Supreme Court in The Dark Side of the Mutt. They throw him a party, and are surprised when Humphrey comes and he's very different. He's rough and outgoing, completley changed. Everyone tries getting Humphrey back to normal. Nut locks Turdsley and Humphrey in a cage for four days, hoping Turdsley's kindness will rub off on Humphrey. But Turdsley ends up being rude and mean like Humphrey. After that plan, Buck tries hypnotizing Humphrey, but ends up putting himself to sleep. Then, Birdena gives him her shoes, hoping they'll sooth him. And they do; Humphrey turns back to normal for a split second, until Birdena tells him the shoes are infested with fungus. Humphrey gets mad, but after Mia give him a good talking, he finally shrinks back to his old self. He has a cameo in Brownfeather's Prophecy, then in Buck vs. Hipper, Humphrey says that Hipper should get to tell her side of the story, too. Finally, Humphrey helps raise funds to save JMN. When they win the trial and Mia retires, Humphrey takes over as JMN judge. Relationships Mia Redford Judge Mia doesn't seem to have any thoughts on her new intern. She seemed fine when Nut told her she had a new intern, but it could be just her not paying attention. Nut Nuttingham Nut introduced Humphrey to Judge Mia, and it is unknown if he knew Humphrey before, or just go the order from JMN. Unlike Mia, Nut actually has feelings to the intern, for example worrying about Humphrey's self-esteem. Appearances *''The People vs. the Halfbreeds'' *''Croakella vs. Schnauzette'' *''The Revenge of Judge Maya'' *''The Dark Side of the Mutt'' *''Brownfeather's Prophecy'' *''Buck vs. Hipper'' *''Judge Mia Forever'' Trivia *In Croakella vs. Schnauzette, Humphrey reveals that he has many allergies and is severely sensitive. *In some episodes his last name is confused with Doobertons. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dogs Category:JMN Studios Staff Category:Males Category:Tritagonists Category:Judges